vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regulus Corneas
Summary Regulus Corneas is a Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult, representing greed. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Regulus Corneas Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 100+ Classification: Archbishop of Greed, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Stop (Can stop the time of his body, anything he is wearing, touched, or even his breath), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space), Immortality (Type 1), Physics Manipulation (Can give momentum to blood, gravel, sand etc and make them pass through anything in their path, the blood, gravel, sand, etc. will also keep flying endlessly unless Regulus removes the effect), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight (Said to be able to just come right back after being thrown into space, can ignore every physical law in the world if he wishes) Attack Potency: Unknown (The nature of his ability doesn't focus on dealing destruction but more so ignoring durability) Speed: Normal Human (Is a normal person with no combat training), At least Hypersonic+, likely higher with his Authority (Comparable to Reinhard van Astrea) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (His authority makes interfering with him difficult as his body is cut off from the flow of time) Stamina: Virtually limitless (With his time stopped Regulus' body no longer carries out its normal functions, he no longer ages, doesn't need to eat, drink or breath, he also never gets tired). Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: His harem and the gospel which is a black book that lists the holder's future, it only contains vague details which lead to the future the holder desires. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Multiple uses of his ability can be deadly as his own heart stops when using it; however, it can be circumvented when combined with lion's heart. Killing all his wives with his heart will make him unable to use his ability for more than 5 seconds at a time. Regulus relies a lot on his ability; besides his ability, he is an amateur when it comes to fighting. Can only move in a straight line with his Authority to boost his speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stillness of an Object's Time:' The user can stop the time of themselves or anything they're wearing, touched, or even their breath. This cuts the user off from the flow of time, preventing anything from interfering with them. If the user waves their hand, it causes cracks in space that cuts anything in its trajectory regardless of its durability. Atmosphere released from the stillness can cause shock waves, due to the time of the sand he throws being frozen, they don't bounce off their targets but goes straight through anything in their path. The ability also enables the user to travel at extremely high speeds. *'Lion's Heart:' The user merges their heart with one of the people of his kingdom or in other words any woman that the user has confirmed to be their wife. With this, the user can use the effects of Stillness of an Object's Time as long as they wish to. As it is only a pseudo heart, even if the merge is destroyed, the only aftereffect is that the user bears the burden again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Flight Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Isekai Characters